


The Plan

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this for the spn_christmas prompt for December 7th 'Post Your Holiday Drabbles (100 words exactly) Day' & December 9th 'Kissing Under The Mistletoe'</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for the spn_christmas prompt for December 7th 'Post Your Holiday Drabbles (100 words exactly) Day' & December 9th 'Kissing Under The Mistletoe'

Dean slams the door to the cabin that they are living at for a few weeks, a perk of the last job they did. “It’s freezing out there.”

Sam just smiles at him while handing him a cup of coffee, black, just like Dean likes. “Let’s get you out of those cold clothes or you’ll catch your death. Again.”

“Nah, come here. You’re like a furnace, you’ll heat me up in no time.”

“I have to finish putting up the Christmas decorations but if you hand me that mistletoe, I’ll kiss you underneath it.”

“Now, that’s a plan I like.”


End file.
